For many years card games have provided entertainment for adults and children alike. Such games require various levels of skills and often hold and maintain the attention of players for relatively long periods of time. Such games provide not only enjoyment but also an opportunity for people to join together in a social environment. In addition, many such games have an educational value.
A large number of card games are played with a conventional deck of 52 cards which are divided into four suites of 13 cards each. One or two joker cards may be employed in some games. Other games are played with specialized decks to provide added appeal to certain age groups, added excitement and at times to make the game less predictable and/or to reduce the effect of skill on the game.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,885 of Chamblee, et al. discloses a card game which incorporates a series of cards with numerical values and a plurality of specialty or wild cards. As disclosed therein, a selected value, for example, "ninety-nine" form a main part of the game. If playing the game, players discard numerical value cards until the value of the discard is equal to the preselected value. The specialty or wild cards can be played at any time. If a player is unable to discard a card at anytime he or she leaves the game.
Another type of card game which employs specialty cards is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,393of Oliver. As disclosed therein the game is played with a deck of cards having specialty cards that when played on a penalty card, either transfer the penalty card to a succeeding player, return the penalty to a preceding player or cancel the penalty.
The aforesaid games utilize specialized cards, but do not relate to the election process wherein individuals vote for a candidate. Therefore they do not have educational value with respect to the election of government officials. Accordingly, it is presently believed that there may be a relatively large demand for a card game that utilizes a specialized deck that relates to the election process.
Advantageously, an election process card game and method for playing the same in accordance with the present invention provide entertainment for players of various age groups. In addition, the game and method according to the present invention provide valuable educational content and limited insight into the election of candidates for government offices when the election is based on the votes of the populous. The games and methods also provide the basis for individuals to join together and socialize. They also provide a game with a high degree of unpredictability which adds excitement to the game. The games and methods in accordance with the present invention are believed to have special appeal to younger players since the outcome is relatively unaffected by skill.
Therefore it is presently believed that playing the election process card game disclosed herein will lead to more social interaction and discussion particularly in the election field and the role of politics in an individuals life. Accordingly, it is believed that the election process card game and method disclosed herein may have considerable value as a teaching aid. Furthermore, such games and methods should have particular appeal during periods of local, regional or national elections of government officials.